


It's Not Always Complicated [I <3 U]

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Vixen (Cartoon)
Genre: Ace writer, Also more Mari/Vixen yay!, Biromantic Laurel Lance, Episode: s04e15 Taken, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I just want someone to love Laurel and for her to be happy, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, demisexual laurel lance, without lots of baggage between them, wlw Mari McCabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Laurel/Mari (CanaryVixen) (post-4x6, 4x15 Taken) (after Sara’s resurrection, and Vixen s2(really not sure about that timeline though)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xlivvielockex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/gifts).



> Big thanks for my beta xlivvielockex!

Laurel is pleasantly surprised when she gets an email from Mari. She’s heard about her from Oliver who was surprisingly complementary about her. Maybe Oliver’s finally growing up. She already feels a certain amount of connection with Mari, what with being female superheroes. She is slightly surprised when Mari’s email is about her day job. She has some legal questions. It’s nothing too big, and Laurel is able to help her go in the right direction, considering that Laurel doesn’t know Michigan legislation in-depth. But that email is the start of a beautiful relationship.

They quickly find that they get along great, so when Mari needs help dealing with Eshu, she’s happy to go help her friend. Staying with Mari in Detroit ends up being mostly enjoyable, and it’s the closest thing she’s had to a vacation in years. Getting to kick ass with friends is just a bonus. 

After their shared adventure, they continue writing to and chatting with each other. It really is a nice way to get to know somebody. They talk about superheroing, their favorite pizza toppings (Laurel is pro-pineapple, Mari is slightly against “Fruit does not belong on a pizza, Laurel!” but Mari has promised to try it with Laurel later); their favorite books and TV shows and guilty pleasures.  
Mari talks about fashion with such a passion, that it makes Laurel pay a little bit more attention to her wardrobe. She likes shopping and nice clothes, but Sara was usually more into the fashion aspect. Laurel shares the DA office gossip which amuses Mari a lot. Sometimes they talk about their issues with their fathers. Their mothers’ come up less, but occasionally they make an appearance. Laurel talks about Thea and Sara frequently and Mari confesses that sometimes she kinda misses her sister Kuasa, or at least the potential relationship they could have had.

***  
They get to know each other so well over a couple of months, Laurel feels open enough to confess that sometimes she’s lonely. She’s happy for her friends and family for finding love, and it’s not like she’s been actively really looking… She’s happy that she came out to Mari about being demisexual in one of her emails, because it really helps to talk about these things to someone. Because sometimes when you’re demisexual, you don’t always really think about what you might be missing. But still, sometimes... it gets to you.

One night when they are Whatsapping, the unexpected happens.

Mari: I get that feeling.  
Mari: You know, it’s kinda peaceful here right now. I could fly to you. To visit. :)  
Laurel: LOL. Are you talking about taking a plane here? Or actually, literally flying here?  
Mari: You gotta admit, it would be cheaper. And no TSA!  
Laurel: That’s true.  
Laurel: It would be really nice to see you again.

Before continuing, Laurel takes a few seconds to get the courage to admit her feelings.

Laurel: I like you.  
Laurel: Really.  
Laurel: A lot.  
Laurel waits nervously for Mari’s reply. She takes a drink of her coke before getting off her couch to pace a little. Mari was very supporting of her coming out, but except for a few, possibly throwaway, comments about girls, Laurel doesn’t really know how Mari identifies. She knows there are also romantic orientations, but she never really looked into them much. She loved Oliver, and Tommy in a way. Those have pretty much been her only experiences with attraction, so figuring it out never seemed a pressing concern. But now she thinks she really does like Mari in the way she liked Oliver. But that’s not important right now. Mari’s reply is. Her phone peeps and she sits down on her couch, takes a breath, and read the message. 

Mari: Me too.  
Mari: I’m kinda wondering if you like me-? The way I like you?  
Laurel: Yeah.  
Mari: Really? For real?  
Laurel: I’m attracted to you Mari.  
Laurel: It’s… kinda complicated for me but…  
Laurel: I am.  
Mari: So…  
Mari: We should definitely meet again.  
Laurel: Soon.  
Laurel: :)  
Mari: :)  
***  
Unfortunately, they do not have time to set up a meeting before Oliver needs Mari to come help with William’s kidnapping. After the saving is done, Mari and Laurel stay back at the lair while Oliver and Thea go return William to Samantha at the police station.  
Mari sees Laurel looking somewhat sad and wistfully at them. They haven’t had time to really connect, saving William has been more important. Laurel sits at the stairs, and Mari comes to sit by her.  
“Hey, you OK?”  
“Yeah. I just…” Laurel sighs briefly before continuing, ”I just needed a moment.”  
“Of course.” Mari is not quite sure how to feel. Laurel has talked about her relationship with Oliver a lot, and she wants to be supportive. But she is wondering what this means for them. If there will be a them.  
Laurel sighs again and then turns to face Mari.  
“It’s weird, even though those feelings aren’t there anymore, it still hurts.”  
“Was he with you when…”  
“Yeah.”  
Mari is unsure what to say for a moment. These things are complicated. “I’m sorry. For what that’s worth.”  
Laurel smiles sadly at Mari, before turning to stare straight ahead at the wall while she explains.  
“Our relationship was… it was complicated. And painful but sometimes also lovely. I don’t think I regret it overall.” She looks thoughtful for a moment, before turning to Mari, and this time there is happiness in her smile.  
“But it’s time for me to move on. Truly move on.”  
Mari can’t help but return her smile, but she wants them to truly be on the same page about everything.  
“You’ve known him a long time. It makes sense it would still hurt. I understand if you need some more time to…” But Laurel interrupts her.  
“No. We’re over. History.” Laurel takes Mari’s hand.“I want to know what we could be.”  
Mari smiles widely. It’s not really the right time, but she gives Laurel a quick kiss on the cheek. Laurel returns Mari’s smile. They will find the right pace for their relationship.  
***  
When Mari is done with her heart to heart with Oliver, she finds Laurel waiting for her.  
“It’s pretty late. Wanna crash at my place tonight? It’s only fair since I stayed at your place in Detroit.”  
“It does seem fair,” Mari jokes back at her.  
They start walking together in the surprisingly empty and quiet city towards Laurel’s place when it seems they both get the same idea and stop and turn towards each other. They share a smile and then they are kissing. The kiss is brief but wonderful. They both have goofy, happy smiles on their faces afterwards. They continue walking to Laurel’s place. They’re holding hands. They’re superheroes, who’s gonna stop them?


	2. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline wise, I wrote it based on Vixen s2 and it's unclear timeline. I've since watched the Vixen: the movie version which clarifies the tl, so turns out some aspects in my fic don't fit, I guess. No matter.  
> Please try to watch the movie if you can, it's better than the episodic version.

Laurel finds the feeling of waking up next to someone to be better than she remembered. It has been a while for her. 

Mari is still sleeping beside Laurel, so she takes this time to enjoy it. Mari really is beautiful. She's also funny and kind and she really cares about her people in Detroit. That is an issue they'll need to deal with. But not right now. Laurel still has some time before she needs to get to work, so if Mari wakes up soon, they could have a nice morning together before Mari will leave back to Detroit.

Laurel decides to hasten Mari's waking up a bit, to make sure they'll have time. In honor of how their relationship developed, she takes her phone and sends Mari a good morning text. The sounds does wake Mari up and she gives Laurel a questioning look. Laurel just smiles while looking at her phone.

"I think you should check your messages," she says coyly. 

Mari laughs and shakes her head but she does take her phone. 

Laurel: Good morning :) . I had a great time last night ;). Can I get a kiss?

Mari shakes her head a bit again, this time to better wake herself up. Then she turns to Laurel, puts her hand on Laurel's neck and pulls her her head down to a kiss. Laurel's hands bury themselves in Mari's hair and they end up making out for minutes.

When their lips break apart, Laurel lets out a happy sigh. Mari is grinning widely.

"I kinda wish you didn't have to go," Laurel whispers. "I mean, I know why you have to go, and one of the biggest cases of my life is starting soon and I have to prepare, but... It's so nice... being like this."

Mari strokes Laurel's cheek. "I know what you mean. I want this, us. But it is going to be complicated. Long distance relationships always are."

Laurel turns, gives Mari's palm a kiss. "God, we shouldn't be having this conversation before coffee. I'll go make some."

Mari watches Laurel disappear to her kitchen, wearing only a long men's shirt (Oliver's? just something she bought to sleep in?). She rubs her eyes. She is still tired. Yesterday was a busy day. She knows she needs to get back to Detroit today. Laurel will be busy with the Darhk trial, and Mari has a city to protect.

Soon, Laurel is back, leaning on her door frame with a cup of coffee in hand.  
"Coffee's ready. I don't know how you take it," Laurel smiles a bit sheepily. Mari smiles back, "I'll be right there."

Laurel turns back, sipping her coffee. Mari stretches and gets up. She doesn't change out of her pyjamas yet.

As she walks to the kitchen, Mari takes in Laurel's place. She didn't really have time for that the night before. It's quite nice. 

Laurel is sitting on the kitchen table, drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper. It looks like she is concentrating really hard and it makes her look so cute. Mari goes to the coffee pot, Laurel has left her a plain white mug that she can use. Mari finishes the pot, adds a little milk and a couple of sugar. She takes a sip of her coffee. Mm, Laurel is a good at coffee, too. She leans on her elbows on the kitchen table, staring at Laurel and sipping her coffee. She could get used to this.

Laurel looks up from behind her newspaper and gives Mari a smile. This is so... nice and domestic. She hasn't had this in so long. She puts down her finished paper and sighs happily. Mari walks to her and they share another, coffee-flavored, kiss. Afterwards, Mari takes a next to Laurel. They need to talk.

"I need to be at work within the hour. This Damien Darhk trial is really important and it's going to eat up all my time. Otherwise I'd ask you to stay longer." 

"I know. I really shouldn't be away from Detroit for too long, either. They are starting to count on me." Neither of them wants to say it, but they both know they have to. Mari takes the plunge, "So... How are we going to do this?"

Laurel takes Mari's hand and squeezes it gently. She gives her an encouraging smile. "We'll continue doing this the way we did before this. We'll talk and write and try to meet us often as possible. But right now, I'm needed here, in Star City, and you need to go back to Detroit. We'll make this work, for now."

Mari shares Laurel's smile, "Alright. We'll make it work." 

They kiss again, but then it is time for both of them to get dressed and get ready to leave. Mari has a long fly to Detroit and Laurel has a lot of things to do. Mari leaves first. They share one last kiss by Laurel's door. The situation is not ideal, but they'll make it work, for now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From Star City to Detroit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696440) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola)




End file.
